


Far From Camelot

by Forgotten_Blossom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Memories, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Morgan has come to Camelot. What does Mordred have to say about this?





	Far From Camelot

Mordred frowned in silence, her brow furrowing in anger as she concentrated on the couple in front of her. Opposite the saber sat Morgan and Artoria, happily flirting without regard for anybody in the area. Mordred's eyebrow twitched. Aggressively.

"Say ahhhhh!" Morgan hummed, holding up her chopsticks to the lancer, a mouthful of rice stuck in between the sticks.

"Mmh." Artoria quietly received the food, wrapping her arm around Morgan's side and pulling the caster closer to her as she did. Morgan blushed and buried her head into the lancer's side to hide her embarrassed face. Mordred nearly puked.

The couple continued to emit a lovey-dovey aura and Mordred's blood pressure continued to rise. Right before she would have likely fainted, Mordred exploded, slamming her hands on the table.

"What are you doing?"

The startled pair looked at each other briefly in an attempt to ascertain what was going on. Seeing that the other also had no clue as to what had elicited the sudden outburst they turned back towards the enraged girl. Morgan, seeming to have reached a conclusion as to the issue, reached her chopsticks out, proffering a piece of chicken to the saber.

"What? No!" Mordred angrily slapped away Morgan's hand, causing the chicken and chopsticks to fly across the cafeteria. A bemused groan of outrage came from Blackbeard, the unfortunate target of the projectiles. "Oh shut it you perverted old man!" Mordred yelled in response, throwing her chopsticks at the rider as well to punctuate her disgust. Turning back to the lancer and caster, she pointed angrily at Morgan. "What are you doing here?"

Morgan went to speak, but Artoria cut her off. "She is here to fulfill her position as advisor, and ... other things."

Mordred found the pause highly suspect, and her eyebrow twitched again. "Advisor! After what she did? Are you crazy father?" Pausing for a moment, distrust crept into Mordred's eyes. Peeking at Morgan, anger built in Mordred's eyes, once again overtaking her more sensible side. "You seduced father again didn't you! Father you can't trust her!"

The saber had worked herself up quite a bit in this time, forcing her to pause to catch her breath. Artoria took this opportunity to respond to the angry shouts. Moving quickly the lancer leaned over and kissed Morgan, causing the caster to blush and pull her veil down to cover her once again flustered face. Turning to look the stunned saber in the eyes, Artoria enunciated each word clearly. "Mordred, this is not Camelot."

Unable to continue the conversation and lacking the ability to fully understand the emotions in her heart, Mordred turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. Morgan attempted to get up and follow, but Artoria pulled back down into the seat. "Let her go. She needs to process this on her own."

-

Mordred was playing happily on the floor. The wooden blocks in her hands were rough and simple, only serving to build blockish towers. That didn't matter though. That was all they really needed to do. Mordred built them up and knocked them down, vanquishing evil dragons and scheming wizards. The princess was always saved and the good guy always won.

Morgan sat at a table, watching the little girl play. In her eyes a reflected scene of two little girls, playing by a river, danced in her eyes. One could almost see the deep pain in the magician's eyes. A loud crash from Mordred drew her back though, and a smile graced the mournful face.

"Come now Mordred, isn't that enough?"

Mordred seemed not to hear her mother, instead building up her small tower again. "Momma look! I'm killing the bad guys." Mordred waved her tiny hands in excitement as Morgan watched on in amusement. "I'm going to a great knight one day, just you watch!"

Morgan's face fell, a shot of pain briefly moving through her. Recomposing herself, Morgan turned to the young knight battling on the floor with a chuckle. "I'm sure you will be my child. Now isn't it time for your bed?"

"Yes mother." The child obediently answered. Both of them stood and Morgan reached out her hand to the child. Reaching Mordred's bed, the caster lovingly laid the young child to bed. Mordred's eyes slowly closed as the melodious sound of her mother's voice guided her to sleep. The gentle melody would float through the saber's ears many times in the future, a reminder of this precious night. For now though, Mordred would sleep. When she woke, she would be another month older. Mordred's time was going quickly and Morgan was letting it slip by.

-

Mordred fumed down the hallway towards her room. Stopping in the middle of the hallway she stood, breathing heavily. Thunk. Her fist hit the wall. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why would father let that woman back? Perhaps she wasn't the most virtuous person to consult on this matter, considering her position as traitor. Even so, Morgan was perhaps the one who had most irrevocably destroyed Camelot. How could father so easily forgive that?

Mordred, this is not Camelot.

Those words haunted Mordred. So what if this wasn't Camelot? How could anyone forgive that woman, someone who had destroyed the throne of her sister and used their child? No. Mordred refused to think of those times. They were gone.

"Uhhh?"

Mordred startled. "Oh, Fran. I didn't see you. I'm doing fine."

The berserker did not seem convinced. Carefully examining her partner Frankenstein's deep eyes searched the saber. Mordred felt a bit of red creep onto her face. Finally Fran seemed satisfied, but not fully convinced, with the girl's well being.

"Uh u."

Mordred smiled and complied with the request, bending the top of her head slightly towards the berserker. Her hair was pushed and moved slightly as Fran placed a small object within its tangles. Satisfied with her work, Frankenstein gave a small grunt of approval for Mordred to stand back up. With a little hum the berserker admired the light blue flower mixed into the gold of Mordred's hair.

The saber, on the other hand, watched the girl in front of her with a smile. Here at Chaldea was where she had been able to find her meaning and her joy. Not in Camelot, that old place. Here, unfettered of her past was where she could learn to move on and start to forgive herself. This was something that that caster could never appr- Oh. Mordred understood now.

Placing a kiss on the distracted berserker's cheek, Mordred's muddled eyes became clear. "Thank you Fran." A pause. "Do you want to get lunch tomorrow with me?" Mordred found herself smiling yet again at the berserker’s vigorous nods.

-

Morgan was fidgeting in her seat, wildly wringing her hands and not sitting still. She kept bumping into Artoria who was seated next to her. Eventually Artoria had had enough and just grabbed the caster to restrict her movements. “Stop fidgeting. She’ll be here soon.”

Morgan turned her face to look up at Artoria, revealing one of her rare moments of vulnerability. Artoria’s heartbeat quickened. “Are you sure?”

Artoria’s only response was a slight nod.

“Hey you two. Stop it.” Mordred stood looking at the couple, her food tray grasped tightly in her hands. Frankenstein trailed slightly behind the saber looking around in confusion at the group. Sitting down, Mordred ignored Morgan and began to eat. There was an awkward silence with the only noise being that of Mordred chewing for a time. Morgan kept glancing at the saber and berserker pair, clearly hoping for Mordred to say something. However, Mordred remained oblivious until Fran elbowed her in the side. Glancing at Frankenstein and then back at the caster, Mordred swallowed her food. “This is Fran.”

“Uh.”

“A pleasure.”

Silence sat at the table again and the rest of the table slowly started joining Mordred in her activity. Morgan, of course, began feeding Artoria, though with less enthusiasm than the day before. She continued this activity, however, she slowly felt a burning gaze on her. Mordred was staring intently at the caster. Morgan glanced at the food in the chopsticks and hopefully held it out to the saber again.

“Who said they wanted to be fed by you!” Mordred scoffed and turned away. Morgan’s face fell a little and she started to turn away. “Hey, did I say I didn’t want it?” The egg roll was deftly picked from the retreating chopsticks and quickly stuffed in Mordred’s mouth. Three shocked gazes from around the table stared at the saber as she chewed. Noticing the stares Mordred stopped chewing. “What?”

Morgan nearly squealed in delight as she turned to look at Artoria with bright happy eyes. Artoria smiled back, happiness radiating from the two women. Across the table Frankenstein was trying to get their daughter to let the berserker feed her to varying degrees of success. Together the group shared their first meal as a family. Back then, there was so much that had held back their happiness. Now however, there was nothing to stop them. No kingly duties, no suppressed anger, no scheming plots. They were far from Camelot, but that was okay. They had found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was on a trip over this last weekend and I wrote this while in transit. The quality may have taken a dip as a result, but I rather liked it and thought I should post it. Anyway, this is part of the same world as Smiling Together and Forgiving the Unforgivable, after both of these stories have already taken place. I don't plan on linking the three in a series as i actually kind of like them separate. Well, thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
